Meet the Villagers
by Twin Cats
Summary: It appears Scott the Villager has a couple friends coming over to the Mansion...Let's see how things turn out, especially with these other villagers, around.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, looky, here...it's yet another story.**

**Anyway, I believe I stated why I gave ther Villager a name, before (mainly because it seems a little strange to call the fellow "villager"). Besides, I've seen folks give the Wii Fit Trainer a name, so why not the Villager?**

**...So what am I babbling about? Not only can you play as the male, but you can also play as a female (though I'm not as picky about it in SSB as I am in Animal Crossing)**

**I'll also try and add some more chatacters, here and there..since I usually mostly focus on two or three at a time when it comes to fanfics. I'm still doing "The Switch", but I figured I'd do this story while the timing is good.**

* * *

"Alice!"

A boy in a red shirt was running through the halls, searching for someone. It wasn't one of the Smashers. Instead, he was searching for a visitor...at least that's what he figured, "Alice, where are you!?"

The boy continued running through the halls, some of the Smashers couldn't tell what was going on with him, it was confusing, to say the least.

"Hey, Scott!"

The boy stopped running, he faced another Smasher from the Mansion, Diddy Kong. It seemed Diddy had a bandage around his wrist.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked, concerned, Diddy chuckled, nervously. "Well, you know how Toon Link and I always end up fighting...I gave him a black eye, he gave me a scratch, all hell broke loose and now we're both banned from fights for the week."

Scott shook his head, lowering his eyelids, halfway. "Why can't you two ever get along? Haven't you ever fought in any team matches?"

"Well," Diddy began to think, "We did plenty of them in Brawl...though Toon Link was a bit...nicer, back then."

"Huh...well from the past few monthes I've been here, you guys act a bit like Red and Blue, sometimes...only without the Pokémon."

"I wonder how Red's doing, by the way?" Diddy said, thoughtfully. His tail began to twitch, "Is he still looking for that runaway Fennekin?"

"Oh!" Scott started to panic, sweat was forming on his face. Diddy tilted his head, confused, "You OK?"

"I-I'm still looking for Alice!" Scott finally admitted. Diddy was still suffering from confusion, "Alice?"

"You know how back in my town there are these animals? and then there are only four humans?"

Diddy wasn't sure what to say, the little monkey raised an eyebrow, "Uh...I guess so?"

"Well," Scott placed his hands behind his back, "Alice is actually my twin sister. I was told that she came over, today, but I have no idea where she is."

"Well, maybe I can help," Diddy said, happily. "besides, I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks, Diddy," Scott said, happily, he began to think, the little boy began tapping his foot, "If I were Alice, though, I'd either be outside collecting bugs, shaking trees, or just be sitting around the pool."

"All right, let's go find her," Diddy said, leading Scott downstairs. Most bugs that like to appear were in the Smash Mansion's garden. Outside, they could see plenty of butterflies and colorful flowers... The two boys searched through the bushes and trees, but there was no Alice.

"Well? Where do we go, now?" Diddy asked.

"Like I said, we should go check out the pool," Scott said in a worried voice.

"But it's closed until June," Diddy said, matter-of-factly.

"I know that, but we won't know if she's there or not until we find her."

"All right," Diddy said, "I'll be leading the way."

So, the two boys went through the mansion, yet again. Going into the pool area, which, of course, had no Alice, whatsoever.

"Well, Scott, it looks like we'll have to keep going," Diddy said, sympathetically. Scott sighed, he could hardly keep up Alice in a town, let alone a Mansion.

"So, where should we go, next?" Scott asked. Diddy shrugged, "Well, how about we search the gym, first?"

"All right," Scott said, nodding. The poor Animal Crossing boy felt it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**...Yeah, this seemed pretty short, but whatever.**

**And I've been meaning to have Diddy and villager/Scott interact a little more. But anyway, that's about it, for right now. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I really should stop goofing off and keep writing, shouldn't I?**

* * *

While Diddy and Scott were searching for Scott's sister, some of the other Smashers were spending the day, relaxing. In the cafeteria, Fox was munching on a sandwich, Sonic was eating a Chili Dog, Donkey was eating a banana, and Samus was enjoying some coffee.

"So, how'd the match go with you and Mega Man?" Fox asked Sonic. The hedgehog shrugged, "The kid's gotten pretty good, if you're stuck fighting him, just look out for his Final Smash."

"Doesn't he summon the other Mega Mans?" Fox asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'Mega Men'," Donkey corrected, munching on one of his bananas. Fox rolled his eyes.

A little girl walked into the cafeteria, she had short brown hair and wore a green dress. Oddly enough, she looked like another Animal Crossing villager.

"Excuse me," The girl called out to the group of Smashers as she came over to them. "I'm looking for Scott."

"Well, we haven't seen him, all day," Samus explained.

"Meh...he's probably hanging around with Diddy or Toon Link," Fox said, taking a bite from his sandwich, afterwards..

"That doesn't seem likely," Donkey said, "Zelda and I had to break them up, earlier. Lemme tell ya, it wasn't fun."

"Well, I'm not in any hurry," the girl said, sitting next to Samus. She looked over at Sonic, "You wouldn't happen to know Mabel, do you?"

"Who?"

"She's a hedgehog from Animal Crossing," Donkey explained.

"By the way, who are you?" Samus asked, "We weren't expecting anyone new...at least not until E3."

"I'm Alice," the girl said, "And I'm not really visiting."

"Well, you can't be a fighter," Fox said, "People will complain about you being a 'clone character'." The vulpine said, doing air quotes.

"Technically, I am," Alice said, "But I'm more of an alternative, in case something happens to Scott."

"Oh, like the Four Sword Links and the Wii Fit Trainers," Samus said, nodding slightly while taking a sip from her coffee. "Well, do you happen to know any of the Smashers?"

"Not completely, but I can tell you your names, pretty easily," Alice said, proudly, "You're Samus Aran," she looked at the remaining three smashers, "And you guys are Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, and Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, looks like someone know her games," Donkey said. Sonic nodded, "I'm not even a Nintendo Character and she knows me."

"I was only joking about the 'Mabel' thing, by the way," Alice said, happily. "Hopefully, I can get used to this place."

"So, what are you gonna do, now?" Fox asked.

"I guess I'll go look for my friends, they're also kinda visiting," Alice said, in a content tone.

"Well, good luck finding them, kid," Donkey said. The young villager got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria.

"You know? I think with the way things are going, we'll need new rooms," Fox said with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diddy and Scott stepped out of the gym, completely puzzled.

"Don't worry, Scott...we'll find her." Diddy said, reassuringly.

"I dunno," Scott said in a worried tone, "I mean, what if one of the Smashers end up hurting her?"

"Did you notice how much you're acting like Nana, right now? Diddy teased, earning a glare from Scott.

"Don't worry, buddy," Diddy said, "It shouldn't be too hard to find her. The worse that could happen is-"

_"Attention, Smashers...today is National Pudding Day"_

_"Get off the microphone, Crazy!"_

_"I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!"_

_"I'm serious, brother!"_

_"NOT UNTIL I GET MY PUDDING!"_

_"YOU'RE A HAND, YOU DON'T NEED PUDDING!"_

Diddy and Scott were both looking at the speakers with blank expressions.

"As I was saying," Diddy turned his head to face Scott, "The worse that could happen to Alice is if she runs into someone like Bowser or Ganondork."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Scott said, smiling, "C'mon, let's keep going!"

"That's the spirit!" Diddy said, cheerfully as he and Scott continued to look for Alice.

* * *

**Well, it looks like we know where Alice went...but what about the other "Villagers"? Will Diddy and Scott ever find Alice? Why does Crazy Hand want pudding?**

**...and more importantly, why am I asking these questions?**


End file.
